


The Bet

by nightingalesang



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Bait, Coaxed Consent, Demisexual Q (James Bond), Established James Bond/Q, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gentle James Bond, James Bond Is A Menace, James Bond Takes Care of Q, M/M, Patient James Bond, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Q Has a Cat, Shy Q, Spanking, Trust, bet, erotic spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 01:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightingalesang/pseuds/nightingalesang
Summary: Q is finally comfortable to try new things in bed but he sometimes lets his prejudices overcome him. Bond knows exactly how to coax his lover into it.





	The Bet

As 007 entered the Q branch, there was a spring in his steps. Q recognized it immediately and shivered. It was a tiny shiver, which nobody noticed, the same way nobody noticed the tiny smirk Bond was wearing. Q knew it intimately and only just prevented himself from licking his lips in anticipation. 

It was a self-assured and mischievous smirk that meant Bond had something in mind. That _ something _ would involve him and Q, preferably without clothes. That _ something _ would be new for Q. That _ something _would be a thing Q would never have thought he would enjoy and yet would enjoy it immensely in the end. 

He hadn’t the slightest idea what would that _ something _be this time. Not yet. But he knew he would learn it soon.

Bond gave him only a brief glance and a nod as he strolled past to the shooting range but it was enough to completely derail Q’s thoughts, so much so that he didn’t notice his minion standing there and apparently having been talking to him for a while now.

_ Damn 007! _ He couldn’t complain, though, because he brought this on himself after one of Bond’s missions that involved seduction and hours in bed containing every kink imaginable. Q had to eavesdrop for intel and he was so shaken, wrong-footed and shocked by a wave of hot jealousy, that when Bond returned, Q asked him why _ they _didn't do something like that in bed. 

James, lounging on the couch with Felix, the Quartermaster’s ginger cat, turned his head to the boffin incredulously and raised his eyebrows, examining him from head to toe like a new, interesting specimen.

“I didn’t know you would be interested, given that it took me half a year to even touch your cock and when I put my mouth to your hole, I nearly had to peel you from the ceiling,” James said dryly.

Q huffed and blushed scarlet. If anyone else had told him something like this, Q would have had a body to hide, but James had been so patient with him and he didn’t mean this as an insult, he just stated the facts after all. Crudely, but still.

“That’s different!”

“Is it now?”

Q knew that James was teasing him but the question was asked half-seriously.

“Yes. I- I trust you now.” 

It was deeper but he didn’t care to voice it right then. 

James got up from the couch, leaving Felix swishing his tail in displeasure. 007 cupped Q’s cheeks. 

“You know I don’t enjoy those activities on missions, right? I mean, I would gladly provide what you ask for but if it’s just jealousy talking… I just want you to understand that I’m perfectly content with what we have together,” he whispered and kissed Q gently on the lips.

Q felt something in his heart give right there and then. From time to time James, that cynical killing machine in the opinion of some people, said something so unexpectedly tender and considerate it made Q’s breath caught.

“I think… I’m ready to try new things,” he said firmly.

“Very well. I will keep that in mind. But now,” James took his hand, “let me just take you to bed.”

*

Q should have known better. When Bond set his mind on something, his focus was almost terrifying. It became a pet project of his, between missions when he usually became restless and mischievous anyway. 

He was incredibly gentle and cautious about it though. He had to be. Sometimes, Q agreed to James’s idea readily enough, but sometimes he had to be coaxed into it, especially when he found the proposed activity embarrassing in some way. Which, given how shy he was, happened a lot. Despite that, they had built an impressive collection of toys and props and Q had never felt so happy and content with his sex life. 

*

“No way in Hell.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s humiliating, that’s why.”

“You _ find _it humiliating. And yes, it could be. But it’s not what I’m proposing. I don’t wish to spank you like a naughty boy, although I would do it if you asked me to. I want to show you that it could be a pleasurable erotic experience.”

Q stared at Bond, still scowling heavily.

James stretched and put his hands behind his head, that tiny smirk still there. 

“I bet you would enjoy it. I bet I can make it so good for you that you will beg me for more.”

“I bet you can’t.”

007 cocked his head. “That means you would have to try, though.”

“It doesn’t,” Q huffed.

“Tsk, tsk, is that cowardice talking?”

“Never!”

_ Crap. _

*

That’s how James ended up sitting comfortably on their bed with his back propped against the headrest and Q, gloriously naked, stretched over his lap. The king size bed held his long frame comfortably but he still grumbled.

“Do I really have to be in this position? How is this not humiliating?”

James hummed and skimmed his palm over the long curve of Q’s spine and back up, burying his fingers in Q’s unruly hair. He massaged his lover’s scalp until Q sighed contentedly and the tension in his neck lessened.

“First, there is no shame in getting my undivided attention, is it? And second, this way I can reach your head and back,” James said and continued massaging Q’s nape, “and also your legs,” he dipped his right hand between Q’s things, kneading his way up.

Q exhaled and spread his legs slightly but tensed again when James placed his palm on Q’s buttock. 

“Shhh, settle,” James whispered in a low voice and began massaging the boffin’s pale arse with both hands up to Q’s lower back and around his hips. 

It was rather nice. In fact, it was so nice that Q felt his cock hardening against James’s thighs. _ That won’t last long_, he stubbornly swore to himself.

The first slap raised him from his musings. It was light but the sting was there and provided a contrast to Bond’s previous gentle strokes. James resumed his massage, interrupting it from time to time with these playful spanks. 

Q couldn’t help but gasp every time and rock his hips slightly. To his dismay, he found himself turned on more rather than less. Especially when Bond’s fingers dipped between his cheeks.

“Not fair,” he complained but at the same time he raised his hips and pressed into James’s touch.

“Mmm. Can you spread your legs for me a bit?” 

Q did. He heard a snick of a lid being open and turned his head. James slapped his arse pointedly. 

“Eyes front,” he commanded. Q hid his face in the crook of his arm and moaned as Bond began to touch his entrance. He eased one finger in and began leisurely fucking his lover with it, while still spanking Q’s cheeks with his other hand. 

Every spank caused Q to contract muscles around James’s finger and moan. It was not enough. He needed more stimulation. But he couldn’t ask for it, so he managed to swallow “please” bubbling in his throat. Fortunately, James added another finger and started stretching him. Q bit his forearm to prevent himself from keening pathetically.

Suddenly, the fingers were gone. Q looked back but was rewarded immediately with the hardest spank yet. Tears sprung from his eyes at the sting but his cock twitched. _ What the fuck? _

“I said eyes front,” Bond growled.

Q whimpered then gasped as he felt James spreading his arse with one hand and something firm nudging at his hole. As James eased it in carefully, Q recognized the teal silicone plug they had introduced recently to their bedroom. 

Bond kept his cheeks parted and drew the plug out and in again several times, sending sparks through Q’s body.

“Fuck!” Q gritted between his teeth but then his head shot up when he felt James slap directly at the plug and sensitive skin around it. It was a very light slap but the sensation was delicious and unbelievably erotic.

“Please,” he gasped. He lost but couldn’t bring himself to care.

“Please what?” James sounded smug, of course he did.

Q squeezed his eyes. He really really didn’t want to say it but he also really really wanted to come.

“Please, spank me more,” he whispered, hoping it would be enough for James.

Fortunately, his lover didn’t press him for more and resumed the sweet torture of light sharp slaps. Q rocked back and forth with them until the friction brought him over the edge and he came all over Bond’s trousers.

*

“You manipulated me,” Q said accusingly.

“Guilty as charged. Would you try it otherwise?”

“No.”

“Did you enjoy it?”

“... Yes.”

“There you go,” James hugged Q from behind, his weight already heavy. “Sleep now.”


End file.
